


single bit

by LaryssaD17



Series: You can fly even higher [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Day at the Beach with Shiratorizawa dudes, F/M, I don't blame them for doing it, M/M, Reader crushing in Tendou, Reader is Shiratorizawa Manager, Semi Eita is So Done, Tendou being weird, The rest of the team being themselves, gender neutral reader, tendou being tendou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Tendou then rolls his eyes again and he stays silent for a few seconds until a wicked grin appears on his face. And you know what that means. And you don’t like it, not a single bit.“Tendou I swear–“, but before you could even finish, Tendou jumps over you and grabs you by the waist. You scream, he starts laughing maniacally, your book falls and before you know it, you’re over Tendou’s shoulder like a potato sack while he runs to the volleyball court the beach has.“Guys, guys! I have the other player!”, Tendou announces with too much enthusiasm. Too much for your liking.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Series: You can fly even higher [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	single bit

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so this may have mistakes. I must confess that I found Tendou annoying and frustrating at the beginning because he kept pushing Karasuno's buttons but then like magic, I started seeing him like a weird happy dude and now I can't stop myself from loving him. Also fanfiction and fanart made me change my mind.

“Y/N-san! Y/N-san!”, when you hear your name, you look over your book to find that is no other than Tendou Satori calling you. His hair is messy, and he is wearing sunglasses and he is shirtless, and he is approaching you with a big smile that reminds you of a serial killer, but you’re used to it by now. 

When he stops in front of you, you try (you really do) to look at him in the eye and not in the sweated muscles he is currently showing to you and the rest of the beach.   
You knew that taking the volleyball team to a day on the beach was a bad idea, but for some reason, the other manager and Ushijima didn’t agree with you.

“What is it?”, you ask, wanting him to disappear from your sight as fast as he came because you are a mere human soul and he was inviting you to sin standing there in front of you. 

“Come to play with us. We need one more player and you haven’t moved since we arrive”, he says and your heart skips a beat. 

He wanted you to play with him, probably against Ushijima. Like, okay, you were one of their managers and you played volleyball in middle school but that was years ago. Years! And Ushijima was in the damn under 18 National Team!

“I’m reading”, you simply answer, showing him the book, you are currently holding. You swear you can see him roll his eyes from behind his sunglasses. 

“That’s an extremely lame excuse and you know it” before you could contradict him or give him another lame excuse, he started talking again. “C’mon, we came here to have fun and you clearly aren’t. Who the hell reads a book while they are at the beach?” 

“I and I’m totally fine with staying here”. 

“C’mon. Please, just a game”, your heart skips another beat. You hate when he starts pleading because that means you can’t say no to him and the damn devil knows it. “I promise you’re with me and that I’ll protect you against Wakatoshi-kun's spikes”. 

“That is not comforting at all, Tendou”. 

“Well, you were a libero, you should know how to receive them”. 

“I know how to receive spikes, but not Ushijima’s missiles, thank you very much”. 

Tendou then rolls his eyes again and he stays silent for a few seconds until a wicked grin appears on his face. And you know what that means. And you don’t like it, not a single bit. 

“Tendou I swear–“, but before you could even finish, Tendou jumps over you and grabs you by the waist. You scream, he starts laughing maniacally, your book falls and before you know it, you’re over Tendou’s shoulder like a potato sack while he runs to the volleyball court the beach has. 

“Guys, guys! I have the other player!”, Tendou announces with too much enthusiasm. Too much for your liking. 

Semi complained, worried about your well being at that moment and he started an argument with Tendou, but it was finished when Ushijima said he wanted to play. And well, he was pretty intimidating, so Tendou and Semi stopped. Oohira offered to be the referee and some other team members came closer to watch the game with exhausted faces for playing since they arrived. 

It was Shirabu and Ushijima vs Tendou and you and it felt like it was just the two of you against the entire world. 

“Hey, change that face. Is just a game between friends, to have fun”, Tendou says, too close for your liking. You were still trying to recover from him running with you over his shoulder. Having him so close wasn’t helping. 

“Shut up”, you try to sound annoyed, but you weren’t. Then he giggles and boops your nose and your heart explodes. 

The game is as hard as you expected. Not even in the sand, Ushijima fails to play volleyball, and with a setter like Shirabu, you were as good as dead. Tendou was a middle blocker for something and you were a good libero and your sets were easy to hit (or at least that’s what Tendou told you). Still, you played good for most of it and you enjoyed every time you two made a point and Tendou hugged you or patted your head or affectionately touched you. It made your heart explode, especially when he whispered in your ear to tell you something or when he grabbed you by the hem of your shirt because you were too close to the net and he needed you a little bit far. 

When you ended up losing by not that much, Tendou hugged you unexpectedly like always. 

“We play well together”, he said in your ear and you swear he can feel your heart beating too fast. 

“I’m going back to my book”, you say, wanting to get the hell out of his arms. 

“Okay”, he says, letting his arms go and separating from you. 

But before you could turn around and return to your book, he plants a kiss on your nose. 

The act froze you in place, but he simply smiles before thanking you for playing with him and leaving you to go with the rest of the team. 

This dude was going to be the death of you, and you didn’t like it a single bit. 


End file.
